U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,173 describes a screw joint coupling for oil pipes. A main sealing portion is provided with a sealing portion which is axially convex at an end of a male screw, and with a sealing portion which is tapered at an inner side of a female screw, and an end point of the male screw butting an end part of a stopper formed at the inner side of the female screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,821 describes a threaded tubular connection with a male threaded element and a female threaded element. The male threaded element has male threading and a free end, with a non-threaded lip between the threading and the free end. The female threaded element has an internal tapered female threading and a non threaded portion between the female threading and a lug. The female threaded element comprises an annular axial abutment surface. After complete makeup of the male threading in the female threading, the free end bears against the annular axial abutment surface, which other bearing surfaces radially interfere and are under metal-metal contact pressure to constitute metal-metal sealing surfaces.
In the '821 patent, another axial abutment surface thus is formed on a front surface of the free end of the male threaded element, and a single lip sealing surface is disposed on the lip at an axial distance from the end of the threading. The lip comprises, between the distal axial abutment surface and the single lip sealing surface, an appendix having a peripheral surface facing the female threaded member that is distinct from the lip sealing surface.